Shitty Hair Idiot
by phayte1978
Summary: Bakugou is weak for Kirishima and his hair down!


"Why is your hair so shitty?" Bakugou growled as they all stood in the bathroom fighting over the mirror. It would make more sense to go back to their rooms, but currently Kirishima was pulling out his gallon jug of cheap ' dippity do ' for his hair. He had that mega hold stuff that smelled straight out of the 80s and Bakugou fucking hated it.

Without a second thought, Bakugou wrapped his hands around that horrendous jug of goo and blasted it. Gel and smoke filled the bathroom making them all cough and wheeze.

"I'll finish getting ready in my own room," Todoroki said, and the other boys agreeing.

Standing there, Kirishima's face was full of shock as Bakugou held his ground for what the fuck he had just done.

"What… the… fuck?" Kirishima slowly asked, still in disbelief as he stood there with burnt hair gel stuck all to him.

Ok, maybe that was taking it a bit far, but Bakugou would never admit he was wrong. "Your hair look stupid with all that shit in it!" then stomped out the bathroom. He would leave before he had to face the fact that maybe he had gone a little too far.

Bakugou wasn't going to apologize- no he would never do that. In the end, it was all that shitty hair idiot's fault anyway for making him do it. Kirishima should apologize to him!

There was no way he was going to let this sour his mood for the day. Stomping to school, he got in early and was prepared for his day, like always.

What Bakugou was not prepared for, was when Kirishima was about to come into class. His hair down, bangs in his face while his hand was pushing his hair back. Without gel, he had his natural hair. It was not that Bakugou had not seen it like this before- between the baths and just hanging out in the common room, he had seen this many times.

But not with Kirishima in his school uniform, standing in the entryway to the classroom as a bunch of girls giggled around him. The way his cheeks grew a tad bit pink and his hand moving behind his neck as he nervously laughed…

What was going on? Kirishima was usually the confident one who strolled around with stride and purpose. Instead a bunch of the Class 1-B girls had cornered him outside the classroom and were all… giggling with him.

Squinting as he watched Kirishima rub the back of his own neck as he talked to some girl with boring hair- he went to brush his hair from his face again. Kendo came over and laid her overly large man hand on his arm and spoke something about his hair in his eyes.

Another nervous laugh and Kirishima explained he had run out of hair gel, so he was stuck til he could go out and get some more, and obviously his hair had grown a lot more than he had thought it was. A smile and Kendo was reaching into her bag and pulling out a couple clips.

"Hold still," Kendo said as her meaty fingers started to exaggerate the part in Kirishima's hair and she was placing some clips to hold his bangs to the side. "This should help," she added, smiling while her man hand was still rubbing Kirishima's arm.

"Ah! I can see again!" Kirishima exclaimed, making all the girls around him giggle.

Did he not see what the hell was going on? Gripping his pencil tighter and tighter, Bakugou felt a snarl growing in his throat.

"I see blowing up his hair gel went as planned?" Todoroki asked as he made his way to his desk.

"Shut up you half bastard!" Bakugou growled.

More giggles and more of Kirishima being clueless before Mr. Aizawa came and glared at all of them, making the girls scatter and Kirishima shuffle to his seat. Bakugou continued to glare over at him, and his stupid overly cute hair.

Not something he would ever admit, but he really did like when Kirishima didn't make his hair all stupid. When he asked him about it one morning, Kirishima said it was all apart of his aesthetic or whatever the fuck that meant.

Continuing to glare over at Kirishima and his dumb clips, Bakugou noticed how it all softened his features a bit like that. His hair pulled drastically to the side as four clips in an 'x' design held up that part of his hair. Even as homeroom started and the announcements got to rambling, he noticed how Kirishima wasn't paying any attention and was leaned over chatting with Sero.

Actually when he kept looking around, no one was paying attention to the announcements and Mr. Aizawa was curling up in his sleeping bag. As the announcements dragged on… same shit, different day- Bakugou noticed more were taking note of Kirishima. Jiro turning and giving him a thumbs up, making Kirishima rub the back of his neck again in embarrassment. Even Ashido and Tsuyu complimenting him. It made Kirishima give Sero a blank stare as the compliments kept rolling in.

Great, just what Bakugou needed- Kirishima's head swelling.

When announcements were finally done, it was clear that Mr. Aizawa was having them do a self study as they were between lessons and no real exams on the horizon. Mr. Aizawa had his sleeping bag fully zipped as he laid out in the corner of the room, grumbling to himself.

More giggles and the girls from Class 1-B where standing the doorway, waving over to Kirishima. Was nobody working in class today? Bakugou had half ass listened to the announcements, but he figured it was the one time during the school year they didn't have much to do, and as they had been through so much- a little break was always nice.

Another nervous laugh and Kirishima's hand about to rub the skin off the back of his neck while Sero elbowed him- Bakugou watched Kirishima get up and head to the doorway. More giggles erupting and Kirishima's face was turning the color of his hair.

Bakugou had not noticed how his pencil he was gripping was broken into two pieces in his hand as smoke steadily started to rise.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelped, tapping his shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" he growled, throwing his pencil and standing up. Marching over to the entryway where Kirishima and his fan club gathered, he had had enough. Grabbing Kirishima's wrist he started to pull him away from the offending females. "Buy me a soda!" he demanded as he continued to pull Kirishima behind him.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima kept calling, but Bakugou wasn't turning around. He couldn't! Not with his hair all cute and clipped up the way it was.

Making their way to the vending machines, Bakugou pulled Kirishima to the far end of them. He had noticed awhile back that some students used this isolated little space here. Between the wall and the machine, it easily fit two people unnoticed. Backing his was in, Bakugou grabbed the front of Kirishima's school jacket and pulled him flush to his body, pressing his lips to Kirishima's.

This small secluded corner was dark, but he could still see those damn clips in Kirishima's hair and the way his hair fell on the sides of his face. Letting go of Kirishima's jacket, Bakugou's hands found there way into Kirishima's hair. It was always so soft and silky when it was not layered in sticky gel.

Kirishima immediately responded to the kiss- pressing against Bakugou, Kirishima hummed into the kiss and quickly opened his mouth. Plunging his tongue into Kirishima's mouth, Bakugou gripped the back of his hair, moving his other hand to entangle in the red locks.

They could hear giggling coming around the corner and they both froze. Pulling back from Kirishima's mouth, Bakugou placed a finger on his lips and held still. Standing as still as they could, pressed against one another, they waited til the group got their drinks then left the area.

"I'm still mad for what you did this morning, by the way," Kirishima said, crossing his arms.

He was partially in the light now, his hair all disarrayed around him from Bakugou playing with it during their kiss. Even the way his lips were slightly swollen was doing something in the pit of Bakugou's gut.

Pushing past Kirishima, Bakugou grumbled. "Fix your damn hair."

Stomping back to class, Bakugou untucked his shirt so his boner wouldn't be all to noticeable. Kirishima and his stupid hair!

Once back to class, Bakugou opened his book and started his self study- ignoring when Kirishima came back in and his hair somewhat fixed from earlier.

The rest of the day went as the morning did. Between classes, Bakugou was pulling Kirishima into any dark corner he could find- his hands finding his way into his hair, messing it up even more. By lunchtime, Kirishima had already lost one of the four clips in his hair.

Kendo had stopped by their table, her thick fingers holding a brush to fix Kirishima's hair. "You really need to just leave your hair alone," she giggled as he straightened it all out and reclipped his bangs into place. "This style really suits you!"

Aggressively biting into his sandwich, Bakugou wished death on this manhand woman. One last giggle and a touch far too long on Kirishima's shoulder, and she finally left- back to the giggling table of girls from Class 1-B.

"Enjoying that attention, huh?" Bakugou asked, his mouth full of food as he glared at Kirishima.

"All your damn fault!" Kirishima defended.

"Whatever," he mumbled, eating faster and just staring at Kirishima.

He knew in the evenings after their shower, Kirishima came by his room to do homework and his hair was usually down by that point. They never did get much studying done as Bakugou was too distracted by this small change in appearance on Kirishima.

"Hurry up and eat," Bakugou said, still staring at Kirishima. They had some time left on their lunch break and he was ready to make use of it.

Raising an eyebrow, Kirishima just gave him a questioning look. Continuing his blank stare, Bakugou finished off his sandwich and threw the rest of his lunch into his bag. Guzzling back his water bottle, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You done?" he asked.

"I've barely started!" Kirishima cried out, lifting his bowl of rice and shoveling it in.

Tapping his fingers on the table, Bakugou gave Kirishima exactly three minutes to eat. When he deemed it was more than enough time, Bakugou stood and grabbed Kirishima's wrist- not even bothering to put their trays away. Small laughs and giggles from their table as Kirishima yelped from being pulled away.

Bakugou was tired of waiting. Dragging Kirishima into a cleaning closet, he closed the door and pressed Kirishima into it. His hand immediately going into his hair, Bakugou made sure to mess up what Kendo had done as his mouth pressed to Kirishima's.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima exclaimed, pulling away from him. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Isn't this something you have always been bitching about?" Bakugou asked, knowing damn well he listen to Kirishima whine he never showed him enough attention.

"But-"

Bakugou shut him up with another kiss. Growling as he fisted Kirishima's hair, pulling- Bakugou deepened the kiss while pressing his knee between Kirishima's thighs. Pressing against his crotch, Bakugou felt a certain pride knowing that this was affecting Kirishima. "Doesn't seem like you mind all that much," he muttered against his lips.

A push at his shoulders, and Kirishima was gasping. "What do you expect?" Kirishima asked, still gasping. "You've been dragging me around… manhandling me all morning! And I'm still mad at you!"

Puffing his cheeks in annoyance, Bakugou crossed his arms and looked away from Kirishima. He couldn't have this argument with Kirishima looking the way he was. "Fine… I'll buy you more stupid hair gel then… better?"

A hand under his chin, making his look back into Kirishima's eyes- and those stupid clips- Kirishima was shaking his head. "You could try apologizing."

"Excuse me?"

"What you did this morning was beyond uncalled for!" Kirishima exclaimed. "You think a little making out here and there are going to fix that?"

Bakugou didn't know what to say. Usually Kirishima was over this kind of shit by now. Even as he stood there with his all too cute hair, Bakugou could see just how upset he was. But why should he apologize? "I told you that shitty hair-"

"-No!" Kirishima yelled, pushing at Bakugou's chest in anger. "No!"

Stunned and confused, Bakugou just stared at Kirishima. His face was red and his quirk had activated in his hands. Somehow- Bakugou was even more turned on. Pressing against Kirishima, Bakugou ran his hand down Kirishima's face as he continued to glare at him, but he was not pushing him away. Leaning in, pressing his mouth to Kirishima's, Bakugou quickly took back their moment.

"I'll get you more of that shit for you hair this weekend," Bakugou said, once he was done ravishing Kirishima's mouth and pulling him from the closet. This was as close as Kirishima was getting to an apology and they both knew it. They had a minute to get back to class, and Kirishima couldn't help but notice how Bakugou held his hand this time as they ran to class- not his wrist.

It was not like they hid their relationship- Bakugou just wasn't into flaunting it. Entering the class, Bakugou let go of Kirishima's hand and slid into his desk.

* * *

The rest of the day was field training and a gathering before heading back to the dorms. Bakugou was having a hard time in field training, as Kirishima without his hair gel, was looking too good in his outfit and his hair all in his way. He had no idea why he liked this, but it definitely was sparking something inside of him.

Somehow he managed to keep his hands to himself til after dinner and the class separated to go study. Grabbing Kirishima's wrist, he all but dragged him to his room. Once the door was shut, he had Kirishima pinned to the wall, his hands in his hair- kissing him deeply.

"Test… tomorrow," Kirishima gasped when Bakugou was kissing down his neck, then biting his shoulder.

"Fuck that test," Bakugou growled, rocking his hips into Kirishima. He wanted him to feel his desire and was pleased Kirishima was just as hard. They had been at it all day, with no relief as it was. Bakugou was feeling an ache, and he knew this was not going to last long.

Kissing and licking Kirishima's exposed skin, they shuffled over to Bakugou's bed and fell onto the mattress. A small giggle from Kirishima til Bakugou was rolling on top of him. The heat building between them as he settled between his legs. Pushing Kirishima's hair off his forehead, Bakugou captured his lips again, kissing him deeply.

The way Kirishima would push his hips up into his, and Bakugou was almost seeing stars. Gasping as he pulled from Kirishima's mouth, he quickly moved and pulled their shorts down- taking both their cocks in his hand as he stroked them. Kirishima gasped and moaned, his back arching and his hair all in his face. It was over almost before it even started, both of them quickly spilling into Bakugou's hand and all over Kirishima's stomach.

Trying to catch his breath, Bakugou leaned over, kissed Kirishima one last time before grabbing tissues to clean them off.

"Dude," Kirishima whined, laid out on the bed with his cock soft against his stomach. "It's on my shirt!"

Groaning, all Bakugou wanted to do was flop on his bed and allow his heart to settle down. Moving over to his closet, he grabbed a tshirt and threw it to Kirishima. "Wear that then."

Once Kirishima had changed his shirt, they settled in on Bakugou's bed and studied. Though it was more Bakugou going over the material as Kirishima laid his head on his lap. His fingers finding their way into his hair- this was how most their evenings were. He was use to their quiet evenings in his room with Kirishima, playing with his hair as they did their homework.

After an hour or so, they were both yawning and knew all they were going to learn for the test. They had been studying the last few nights as it was. Grabbing his laptop, they put on an action movie and settled in on his bed.

* * *

The next morning was as it always was. A mad rush to get ready and out the door so they weren't late for classes. Bakugou was looking for Kirishima, but it seemed as if the girls had him surrounded and kept giggling while fawning over him. Rolling his eyes, Bakugou shoved his hands in his pocket as he stomped over to the school.

Seeing how all the girls were acting, Bakugou had to wonder if he needed to get that hair gel before the weekend. Kirishima was getting toomuch attention and he didn't like it! Glaring over where the giggling at the entryway was- Bakugou finally saw what all the fuss was about.

Kirishima came strolling in, his cheeks as red as his hair, and speaking of his hair… Bakugou almost choked on the air he was breathing. Kirishima had his hair pulled back… in a manbun.

Bakugou always thought it was lame, and would tease anyone at the thought of it. But looking at Kirishima- who had a few pieces that fell on the side and the back of his hair, but most of it tied in a messy bun.

Fuck! This was bad. Bakugou was adjusting himself in his seat as he looked over at that shitty-hair freak.

How the fuck was Kirishima pulling this off? Bakugou was against everything a manbun stood for- yet all he wanted to do was stare at that idiot and mess his hair up… then make him redo it as he watched. Imagining how his fingers could get tangled in his hair…

Groaning, Bakugou slammed his forehead on his desk. How the hell was he going to make it through the day? He could already hear the girls giggling and falling all over Kirishima- that was til Mr. Aizawa came in and broke up the party at Kirishima's desk.

Maybe if he just stared straight ahead- then he doesn't have to see Kirishima and his stupid hair.

That worked til break time. Even with him not looking at Kirishima- that image was embedded in his brain forever. Growling as he stood up, he took Kirishima by the wrist, dragging him down the hallways.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima called out.

Back in their nook at the vending machines and Bakugou wanted so badly to fuck up Kirishima's hair. Though when he went to lift his arms, Kirishima got a tight hold on his wrist, and gave him the smuggest fucking smile he had ever seen.

"Not today, Katsuki," Kirishima said before pressing Bakugou against the vending machine, kissing him.

Fucking hell! Bakugou immediately opened his mouth, letting Kirishima dominate with his tongue. A damn moan betrayed him and he didn't care anymore. His arms were tense as all he wanted to do was rip that manbun out of Kirishima's hair. He hated it for what he was doing to his cock.

When the bell sounded for them to get back to class, Kirishima gently kissed him one last time. "You aren't messing up my hair today."

"It looks stupid anyway!" Bakugou barked. "You should be thankful I'm trying to mess it up!"

Bakugou listen to Kirishima laugh as he took his hand and led him back to class. The entire time, Bakugou kept looking over to Kirishima, wanting so badly to fuck up his hair. It was the urge to destroy something beautiful- and that beautiful thing was Kirishima.

"See you at lunch," Kirishima said when they got to class.

Another huff and Bakugou was imagining all the ways he could destroy that manbun- in the best ways.

Even during lunch, once they were able to slip away- ignoring the jeers and giggles from their classmates- Kirishima still held tightly to Bakugou's wrist.

"Let me fuck up your stupid hair!" Bakugou growled.

A laugh and Kirishima kissed his nose. "Nope!"

"Ahhhh!" Bakugou cried. His balls were so tight and ached. He had been fucked up all morning over this shitty hair idiot, and there was nothing he could do about it. Kirishima continued to kiss him, tease him and not let him mess up his hair!

During field practice- he had no idea how he managed without blowing himself up. Kirishima and his damn topless top, smiling and laughing with his classmates- and that stupid manbun he so badly couldn't stop staring at.

He even watched as he let other touch his hair- and Bakugou grew even more pissed. On their way back to the school, Kirishima got cornered by the girls of Class 1-B again, only making his anger boil over more. When Kendo and her manhands went to tuck a strand of hair behind Kirishima's ear- that was the final straw.

Growling, Bakugou when and busted up the groupies around Kirishima- taking his wrist and pulling him into the locker room. He was done with this waiting game. Even as the other guys started to come in, Bakugou gave them fair warning.

"We are not even going to hide what is about to happen!" Bakugou yelled- causing Midoriya, Todoroki and Kaminari to all raise their eyebrows and just nope out of the locker room. Good, they can shower at the dorms!

"Bakugou! That was rude!" Kirishima pointed out, his face blushed over all the way to the tips of his ears.

"No! What is rude is you fucking teasing me!" Bakugou replied, backing Kirishima into a shower stall, and slowly removing his arm grenades and his heavy equipment. He wasn't touching Kirishima- yet. First, he had to get his damn gear off. Why did he wear so much shit anyway? His cock was pressed hard against the zipper of his pants and dammit!

"Here," Kirishima said, his voice dropped and softer. This time he was backing Bakugou to the wall, pressing his mouth against his. When Bakugou went to reach for Kirishima's hair, he was pissed one glove was still on. Growling, he got that off and finally! FINALLY! His hands found their way into Kirishima's hair.

They immediately tangled in where it was tied up, but fuck- this is what he had thought about all day. He didn't want to take Kirishima's hair down. He wanted to feel the fine hairs that were just barely curled at his neck and run his hands up into where it was tied up.

Fingers moving to undo his belt and pants, making Bakugou moan and thread his fingers more where Kirishima's hair met at the hair tie. Wrapping a hand around the bun, Bakugou pulled at it, tilting Kirishima's head to the side. Kissing down the side of his face, Bakugou licked at Kirishima's neck and bit his shoulder.

A small hiss and Kirishima was freeing Bakugou's hard on from his pants- stroking him and making every sound Bakugou wanted from him.

Kirishima and his hair were going to be his fucking end.

Especially when Kirishima started to sink to his knees, smiling up at him- his stupid manbun lopsided now from Bakugou pulling on it. Another moan betraying Bakugou and Kirishima smirked up at him, sticking his tongue out to flatten it on the underside at the base of his cock and slowly licked up.

"Hah!" Bakugou cried out, grabbing that damn manbun again, pulling it.

When Kirishima opened his mouth wide, taking Bakugou back into his throat almost immediately, Bakugou felt his knees buckle for a second. He was seeing stars as he looked down, red hair escaping the tie Kirishima had his hair piled into- but fuck if it wasn't hot. Fisting his hair more, Bakugou pulled and watched how Kirishima bobbed his head with each push and pull of his hand in his hair.

Gasping, Bakugou felt his heart pounding in his chest. It was too fucking much. That topless top of Kirishima's hero outfit, that damn manbun…

The more Kirishima bobbed his head, just barely grazing his teeth over Bakugou's shaft and he felt where all their making out earlier had at once taken its toll. Pulling Kirishima's hair so hard the tie came out, spilling his hair around him and Bakugou gasped- crying out as he emptied deeply into Kirishima's throat.

"Fucking stupid hair!" Bakugou gasped.

Standing back up, Kirishima smiled at him then was kissing him again. Chasing his own desire in Kirishima's mouth, Bakugou slipped his hand into Kirishima's pants, jerking him quickly. The little moans and gasp into his mouth where starting to turn him on again. When he felt Kirishima's body shake against his, he stroked him more til he was spilling into his hand.

Gasping and hearts racing- Kirishima was leaned heavily on Bakugou, his hand still down his pants.

"Never…" Bakugou said.

"What?" Kirishima asked.

Pushing him away, Bakugou went to wash his hands and move over to his locker. Grabbing his UA gym suit, he quickly changed and urged Kirishima to do the same.

"We are going to the store, hurry up," Bakugou said.

"Dude… I wanted a shower!"

"Shower after dinner, c'mon," Bakugou said.

Walking to the mirror, Bakugou saw he was still flushed, but he knew it would all go away soon. Splashing water in his face, he noticed Kirishima coming towards him, that damn hair tie hanging from his teeth as he finger combed his hair up.

"Never. Wear. Your. Hair. Like. That. Again!" Bakugou warned.

Looking confused, Kirishima just stood there.

"Seriously, let's go get that shit you put in your hair," Bakugou said, "My cock can't take that manbun shit much more."

Leaving his hair down, Kirishima smiled and skipped next to Bakugou. He now knew exactly what Bakugou's weakness was.


End file.
